Nazara Nakano/Relationships
Alright so I basically got stuck doing some community service for my massive litering citation. Meaning for two hours I get to sit here and be battered with your questions and it seems you wanna know about my relationships? What are you guys 12? Where the hard questions like the sex questions, or maybe questions about my nationality and how I want to end world hunger. My God, its like you guys are just people behind screens asking me questions to be politically correct or something. Fine, fine ill humor you, but I swear I will not read that screen telling me what to say. MY REVOLUTION WIL BE TELEVISED. Naazayera Nakano Who better to start with than my dear older sister. I tell you if I wasn't around the poor girl would be angry to the point that her face would crack if she smiled. Foul mouthed, violent, loud and everything I have come to love and respect as the older sibling. Course around her i've probably lost my life than most people lose their pair of matched socks but you take the good with the bad. She wont admit it but I think she enjoys the freetime she has with me, she may call me a nuisance and a fool, but she loves it and wishes she could live as freeily.. just uh keep that between me and you.. she can't read anyway so I don't think she will see this.... right? Sub-Zero The ice-man himself, Grandpa Zero. Its hard to say our relationship without a bunch of ice puns but's he's really a chill dude, fun, dangerously reckless, yet calm and intelligent. Id say he's like looking left and right at the same time without blinking and trying to eat with your mouth closed. Unlike my sister he does smile more and is the most level headed person I have known, but he and Grandma are always doing something nasty or are going out on dates. sad this man is old as shit and stil getting tail. meanwhile a stud like me only has his his friend palmela.. its alright though she at least responds when I call her unlike some women. >.> Naazariya In my short life span of being old enough to drink never AND I MEAN NEVER have I heard a person say so many colorful letter words in one sentence and not take a breath other than my loving grandmother. Only she can curse you out, make you feel like shit for breathing and show tough love in the same sentence. Apparently she hates ass kisser which was what i was doing trying to please her.. I find it strange because she has no problem allowing Grandpa Zero to kiss her not to far from that area, but I guess because im not having sex with her I can't do that. Did I mention for a grandmother she's a fucking babe?, I mean if she wasn't my grandmother and was some other chick, man id be throwing myself at her so fast to get rejected it'd make all heads spin. Anyway she's the reason im on this quest to begin with. I am off to find my niche in life, so far besides a long list of lawsuits, citations and community service hours, ive got nothing to show for it. but, hey at least off her island I can finally leve the toilet seat up and not get throw off a cliff somewhere. Have to admit I kind of miss the view as I fell. Ah the good ole days. Naazanko Nakano Ah yes the leading lady in my life, my mother. My mother hates grandmother, she's called her an angry bitch quite often. I've even become some sort of a referee in our house between her and my sister Yera, an unpaid referee mind you. The two get into shouting matches often about letting her influence you and im more like the daughter she wishes she had. Personally I think its too much estrogen between them. They hit their cycles and next thing you know BOOM chaos in the house, and these two on their cycle at the same time well im stuck being the guy who gets the SHUT THE FUCK UP TREATMENT. You would think with all I do for them they would be abit more appreciative of my contribution to the house. I mean who else would prank them in their sleep, leave a swig of orange juice in the fridge and hide their period pads when its that time of month. Seriously I am underappreciated here guys. Yet she's my mother and I couldn't ask to be birthed by a better stronger woman. Shame what happened to dad though, we wish him well in his days departed. Butch Boogie Helga Samson Ill tell you guys about her shortly let me just brush my teeth and I will be right back.